


Snowstorm

by omgboysplease



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers, Shiratorizawa vs Karasuno match spoilers, Some more Shiratorizawa Characters appear briefly, can't wait for season 3!!!, uhm... its more of a friendship study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgboysplease/pseuds/omgboysplease
Summary: “No accommodation is provided for those who are not invited.”Hinata understood what he did, but an unexpected snowstorm renders him stuck in the hill of Shiratorizawa Academy. He runs back to the school to seek shelter and to wait out the storm, but an unexpected member of the school offer to help him!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for the outcome of Shiratorizawa vs Karasuno Match don't read if you dont want to b spoiled

 

 

 

 

‘Ah choo!’ Hinata sniffled just as he zipped up his jacket, then he wound his blue scarf around his neck.

The rest of the players from the camp had already dispersed back to their dorms, and prepared for dinner. Hinata was just unhooking the lock of his bike and a strong gust of wind blew his knitted cap away, sending him chasing after his hat.

The school’s front yard was dark and empty, Hinata put his cap on quickly and swung his leg over his bike, sniffling as he rode out of the half closed gates.

He felt a light dust of cold droplet on his nose, Hinata blinked and continued pedalling, soon single drops became heavier and heavier, the smooth road he travelled on increasing with thickness and crunch as the snow was crushed.

He barely made it out of the school’s main road when he notices the thick blanket of white that casted over everything in front of him, above street lamps, over rooftops and every dried tree. Hinata pulled his phone out and checked for the weather, Miyagi was expecting a snowstorm for the night.

 

 

 

Kindaichi draped the towel over his wet hair, quickly dressing up in his thickest sweater and sweat pants. Somewhere at the other side of the common bath, Hyakuzawa sneezed, a thundering one that echoed off the walls of the bath.

The boys dressed quickly and made their way to the canteen, where food was catered for their aching muscles and empty stomachs after a day of training.

Tsukishima found an empty table after scooping himself the smallest amount of serving for everything, and he hopes he is not disrupted by anyone else. Just as he opens up his reading app, Koganegawa slips into the seat opposite him, humming happily with the heaps of miso soup he has and grinning.

‘Eating so little, Tsukki? That’s not good for your bones!’ He said, as if as loudly as he could.

The other first years boys that weren’t from Shiratorizawa joined table as well, Kunimi following Kindaichi, and Hyakuzawa who chose this table as the others were occupied by Shiratorizawa first years and the seniors.

‘This is enough for me,’ Tsukishima merely said, and ate in silence.

‘The storm looks crazy outside.’ Kindaichi commented, ‘I can’t even see the field now.’

‘Hinata’s biking home in this weather.’ Tsukishima blurted before he could stop himself.

‘Eh?’ Koganegawa’s chopsticks knocked on the table as he dropped on of them, ‘Is he going to be alright? I mean, looking at him, he’s going to be blown off the bike.’

‘Hopefully he already made it down the hill before the storm started, at least he could take shelter in the town below.’ Kindaichi said.

Tsukishima couldn’t help but frown, Hinata was a royal idiot but if he knew better, he would have rode back to Shiratorizawa to seek shelter instead of taking the long trip down the hill. For all they knew he could already been blown off and is stuck under inches of snow somewhere out there.

 

 

  

‘You’ll be sleeping with the first years of other school?’ Tendou asked.

‘Yes, I was invited to a game of UNO that someone brought.’ Goshiki said, ‘Good night, senpai!’

Tendou waved lightly as he watched him jog down the stairs, then turned to Ushijima, ‘What about you? Are you going to join the common room or going back to your own dorm?’

‘My own dorm of course. Tendou,’ Ushijima paused, ‘You’re not planning to prank the first years, aren’t you?’

‘Wakatoshi, you know me too well!’ Tendou laughed, ‘I was going to.’

Ushijima let a shallow breath out, ‘Please don’t traumatize them.’

‘I would never,’ Tendou was already back pacing, ‘Now now, I have some things to prepare, see ya! G’night!’

Ushijima considered staying up, just to see what was Tendou up to this time but he decided, whatever he was doing, was his own business and his own trouble to take care of.

Crossing the dark bridge leading to the student dormitories, he stopped to watch the storm outside, a sea of white and grey, the school gate was barely visible where he stood, noting the heater that was blasting in the hallways, he prepared himself a night of heavy blankets.

 

What he did not prepare himself for was, however, Karasuno’s middle blocker that had broke Shiratorizawa’s three year streak of straight victories, Hinata Shouyo. He was drenched head to toe, rubbing his bare fingers and blowing warm breath onto them, the tips of his nails red and shaky.

Hinata hears the approaching footsteps and turns around, immediately jump straight up, flinging cold water around him, ‘U-ushijima-san!’

‘Hinata,’ Ushijima stated, he looked cold, the tips of his nose and cheeks flushed red, his hair shiny and hard from the snow, ‘This is the student’s dorm.’

‘I-I didn’t know my way.’ Hinata said, ‘I just ran to the nearest unlocked entrance for shelter. There’s a snowstorm outside.’

‘I can see that.’ Ushijima sighs internally, he hopes he doesn’t get in trouble again for this, ‘Do you want to use the bath? You can’t use the common one since Washijou-sensei is there..’

Hinata brightened up at the offer of a warm bath, ‘Of course! I mean, if you’re okay with that. Won’t you get in trouble?’

‘I won’t if you keep quiet.’ Ushijima said, beckoning Hinata to follow him.

Hinata nods and pulls his shoes off, hooking them under his fingers and he trailed after the senior.

They take three flights of stairs before Ushijima turns the corner he stops abruptly, pressing both of them in the shadows beside the stairwell. Hinata was very aware of Ushijima’s warm, warm body and large hands on his back, he struggles to lean in, not wanting to wet his clothes with the melted snow.

Two figures walk out, whom Hinata recognized and Tendou and Semi, the retired players on Ushijima’s team.

‘So you take the windows, I’ll take both of the doors.’ Semi clarified.

‘Yep, video it down too.’ Tendou said.

Ushijima frowns at their antics, but their plans seems harmless, so he ignored them. Until Hinata sneezed, it was a tiny kitten one, but it got unwanted attention.

‘Did you hear that?’ Tendou asked.

‘Yeah,’ Semi said looking behind them, ‘It came from the staircase.’

‘Could it be some junior sneaking in their girlfriend? That sneeze sounded like a girl.’ Tendou said.

‘That doesn’t even make sense, how could you even tell sneezes apart but you can’t tell our underwear apart?’

‘That was one time,’ Tendou hissed.

Ushijima frowned, they don’t share a dorm room, so why would they mix up their underwear? But that was the least of his worry right now, when Tendou had the genius idea to go figure out the source of the noise.

Ushijima turned his body around and pressed himself to the corner, there’s nowhere to hide so he just hoped he camouflaged into the walls. Hinata’s wet hair was pressed against his chest, the water seeping into his sweater, but he can’t afford him to be seen. Tendou wouldn’t care, but he wasn’t sure if Semi would keep quiet about him sneaking in of all people, Karasuno’s number 10 into the boys’ dormitories.

‘Wakatoshi?’ Tendou asked, ‘Watcha’ doin’?’ Tendou asked, eyeing him and the obvious figure that was pressed against wall, hidden by his body.

‘Nothing,’ Ushijima blurted, he couldn’t even come up with an excuse.

‘Who’s that under there?’ Semi asked, a frown on his forehead.

Ushijima cleared his throat, ‘A friend.’

He ended the word like he planned to continue, and both Tendou and Semi waited for a continuation.

‘And..? Why are you sneaking them in?’ Tendou asked.

‘Who is it? From out school?’ Semi questioned, stepping closer.

He stopped when Hinata sneezed again, Tendou snapped up, ‘See? I told you it was a girl!’

‘Ushijima, that’s against the rules.’ Semi said.

‘Right right, live a little Semisemi.’ Tendou patted on his shoulder, turning away from the scene, ‘We didn’t see this Wakatoshi-kun, and you don’t know of our plans with the first years either.’

Semi reluctantly turned as well, ‘Please be more careful, Ushijima-san.’

The both of them finally left the stairwell, and Ushijima stepped off, looking at the damp spot in front of his sweater. Hinata rubbed his nose, the redness in his cheeks still prevalent, ‘’M sorry, I couldn’t help it.’

‘Its fine, I didn’t get in trouble.’ Ushijima glanced down the hallways to make sure there was no one else, and waved for Hinata to follow.

Once they reached Ushijima’s rooms, Hinata set his shoes at the door, slanted to let them dry off.

Ushijima’s room was, not the neatest, but was clean enough for one person living in it. The bed was undone, there were stacks and stacks of paper waiting to be filed on his study table, his Macbook was half closed on the floors connected to the charger. A few volleyballs could be seen in random corners of the room, one peeking out from under the bed, a very old and worn one on his bedside table.

Ushijima flung a fresh towel in his direction, the bathroom was right beside the door, so Hinata stepped inside.

‘I’ll put the clothes by the door, the hot water is the red button, press that every time you turn the tap on.’ Ushijima said.

Hinata wasn’t sure what to say, he’s hasn’t really talked to Ushijima outside of volleyball. He stared at the damp spot on his chest, ‘Sorry about your shirt.’

Ushijima glances down at the spot he was looking at, ‘It’s fine, I can change. You should bathe soon, or you’ll catch a cold.’

Hinata nods and closes the door, stripping the wet clothes off his body that had stuck to him like a second skin due to the melted snow.

His toiletries were neat, showering products only beside the shower head, facial products on the counter on top of the sink, and a single toothbrush in a blue plastic cup.

Hinata bathed quickly, when he stepped out of the shower there was a neat pile of fresh cloths on the stool. When he was dressed and hair ruffled neatly(as best as he could), he stepped out of the bathroom to an empty room. Ushijima’s slippers were gone so he was outside, Hinata didn’t want to risk getting caught so he stayed in the room.

Making a call to his frantic mother, who calmed down when he informed her of his safety, he mutters a ‘Good Night’ to his mother before hanging up.

Hinata helped himself with some clothes hangers to hang his wet clothes up in the bathroom as he waited, it was done rather quickly since he always helped his mother out. Suddenly his stomach grumbled, reminding him that he had yet to eat his dinner.

 

 

When Ushijima came back, Hinata had lounged on the bed tapping away on his phone with a game. He placed the packet of food on his study table, ‘I brought you some food from the canteen, you haven’t had dinner right?’

‘I haven’t.’ Hinata shot up from the bed, ‘Thank you so much, Ushijima-san!’ He digs into the meal with a blush to his face and a blissed air around him.

Ushijima busied himself on the laptop while Hinata ate, occasionally glancing up to watch the round cheeks, lightly blushed as he chewed. And the small neck, the adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. Sitting in his old clothes, Hinata looked even smaller and Ushijima would never say it out loud, adorable.

Hinata packs up and clean up after he eats, ‘Thank you for bringing food for me, Ushijima-san. Sorry to bother you again but, do you have a spare toothbrush?’

Hinata remembers his mother nagging at him again and again when he was young to brush his teeth, and now it had become a habit where he would brush his teeth with Natsu every night. Nowadays he couldn’t even sleep if he hadn’t brushed his teeth before bed.

Ushijima slides the laptop off his lap and reaches up to the top shelf beside the door with ease, tearing off a toothbrush that was still in its package. ‘You can have it.’

‘Thanks!’ Hinata grinned and rushed to the bathroom.

 

 

Ushijima returns to his laptop, where last match as a senior was played, the one against Karasuno. He had been replaying this recording religiously every night, looking for ways the juniors could improve, especially Goshiki, who had looked up to him so.

Drifting to the opposite side of the net, watching Hinata from afar was totally different than when he was on the court. A blur of orange every time he moved, like he warped the space around him with his limitless energy.

The first set finished as quickly as he hears the tap turn off, and Hinata emerges again, in the flesh, in his bedroom. He smells like Ushijima, his toothpaste is the same in his mouth, wearing his clothes. Hinata blinks curiously up at him, eyes darting to the laptop then back to him. Ushijima gulped, this was Hinata Shouyo that had defeated Shiratorizawa.

‘Um, do you have a spare blanket? I can sleep on the floor.’ Hinata said.

Ushijima scoots aside, gesturing to the spot between him and the wall, it’s cramped, but he doubts Hinata would have trouble fitting there. ‘I don’t mind sharing the bed.’

‘Thank you.’ Hinata feels his hair stand as a blush creeps up his neck, he climbs over Ushijima’s legs and plops himself down beside him.

Ushijima shut his laptop and placed it on the floor beside the bed.

‘Were you watching our last match?’ Hinata asked.

His face was close, his voice reverberated right in his personal space, Ushijima couldn’t bear to face him so he just nods. The word ‘our’ doesn’t sit right with him, but he doesn’t hate it.

‘It’s kind of, unbelievable.’ Hinata said, ‘How our team rose up. I thought you were amazing, I first saw you in a magazine! That was so cool.’

Ushijima watched Hinata press his fringe down, with a parting to the side, imitating Ushijima’s hair.

‘That was how you looked like in the magazine.’ Hinata furrowed his brows to looks serious.

Ushijima chuckles and Hinata drops his hands to the side, ‘And then you did this laugh during our match too! That was the first time you looked like you were having fun.’

‘I am having fun every time I play.’ Ushijima said.

‘Really?’ Hinata said, ‘Well, you’re kinda like Kageyama I guess. All frowny and serious all the time,’ Hinata pressed his fringe down again, ‘But I guess both of you are skilled, so I guess it’s a trait?’

‘Well, I was born with this face..’

‘You really sound like Kageyama!’ Hinata gasped, ‘Hmm, but bakeyama wouldn’t be so nice to me.’

‘I couldn’t just leave you at the lobby like that, you would have gotten sick. We have practice tomorrow, I’m sure you wouldn’t want to miss that.’ Ushijima said.

‘I don’t! I’ll repay you! Maybe hmm, I could treat you to a meal, or I could try learning tossing, and toss to you.’ Hinata leaned back on the wall and rested his legs on Ushijima’s, ‘I’m sure you know the feeling of receiving a great toss.’

Ushijima stares at this palm, ‘Yeah. It’s the best.’

Hinata grins, ‘If there’s another chance, we should play against another again. Though I know you’re in the national team, maybe in university we can meet and play against each other!’

‘Is that a challenge?’

‘Of course! Are you on?’ Hinata handed out his hand.

Ushijima smiles and nods, slapping the smaller palm light and their hands close to meet each other for a fist bump.

‘We should sleep soon, Ushijima-san, practice starts at nine tomorrow. ‘ Hinata said.

Ushijima reaches beside him to switch the lights off, they blinked their eyes to readjust the light. He feels Hinata wriggling beside him to get under the blanket, their legs bump a few times and finally stopping at a comfortable position.

‘Good night.’ Ushijima says.

Hinata was glad for the dark that hid his blush, ‘Good night.’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know Shiratorizawa is an Academy that is kind of hard to get into so the people there are either JOCKS or NERDS like literally the best combination i lvoe shiratorizawa so much i can't wait t o see my swan sons animated
> 
> also no one beta'd this it's fresh from the oven of the fresh hells of being a haikyuu fanfic account pardon the mistakes


End file.
